


Thigh high

by HolographicCEO



Series: Mister Silver [4]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Nudes, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, bent over a table, kinky boudoir photos, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Rachel sends Stefan some naughty photos while in a meeting and tells her to be in his office once home to reenact their own shoot
Relationships: Stefan Silver/Original Female Character
Series: Mister Silver [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081469
Kudos: 20





	Thigh high

**Author's Note:**

> So i had every good intention of posting this before covenant contract but my hand slipped so this does take place after the proposal.  
> Stefan belongs to lovelink Not beta read

Stefan was glaring at his cellphone. Slightly annoyed at what he saw. Annoyed for two reasons. One, it was a picture of her in thigh high black lace trimmed stockings and two that she wasn’t there to show him in person. She had gotten some boudoir photos done and this happened to be his favorite picture. She was standing against a gray backdrop, her hands tied behind her back with red silk rope, hair curled to perfection, signature red lipstick. She was looking over her shoulder with lidded eyes, lips parted as if she were about to moan.

He groaned internally as his eyes raked over the picture. She wasn’t wearing any panties that he could tell but he looked down her legs, eyeing the tattoos that graced her calves to the signature Louboutin heels he had bought her for a party. She was good. Too good. She wasn’t playing fair. The rest of the album was just as sensual. He was in a meeting, slightly bored, and incredibly hard. She had sent the photos just 20 minutes prior. He was going to punish her for this. She promised him a physical album to keep. He’d give her a chance to reenact the photos in a little more detail.

He listened to the speaker drone on as he glanced back and forth from him to his cell phone. He opened his text message thread with her and started a new message.

_Princess…_

_Yes Mr. Silver?_

_You’re so lucky I’m in this meeting. I might have leave early to punish you._

_Oh no Mr. Silver I didn’t mean to cause you any discomfort._

_Sure, you didn’t Princess. Be in those thigh highs when I get home._

_Is that an order, Mr. Silver?_

_Yes._

He set the phone back down and continued to focus on his meeting.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. He was so demanding even over the phone. She hated to disappoint. She went to her dresser, finding the thigh highs and taking them out. She checked the clock on the wall to see how much time she had. He’d be home in probably an hour. She had plenty of time to get fixed up. She went to her vanity and fixed her hair back into the same curls, fixed her make up with a sultry smokey eye, winged eyeliner and her signature red lipstick. She pulled her clothes off and tossed them in the hamper. She probably wouldn’t be dressed again until the next day. She sat on the bed and pulled the stockings on, rolling them up and making sure the lace top laid perfectly over her thighs. She walked back to her closet and grabbed the same shoes and putting them on. She checked her phone again. 30 minutes left.

She stood in front of the wall length mirror and held her phone up, standing seductively in front of her, her stance a little wide with a hand covering her sex to tease him. She snapped a photo and sent it to him.

_This isn’t going to get you out of a punishment, Princess._

_I just wanted to show you I can follow instructions._

_I’ll reward you after. Be in my office when I get home._

_Yes, Mister Silver._

_That’s my Princess._

She bit her lip as she made her way out of her bedroom and down the long hallway to his home office. There had been a time or two that they had played in that office. He’d come home tense and stressed, and she was simply perfect for a little bit of a release. He was so glad she said yes to his proposal. Now they could have more fun throughout the rest of the house.

He was counting down the minutes until this meeting was over, in 20 minutes he’d be home and balls deep in her pussy for the rest of the evening. He checked his watch and leapt up once the meeting was over. Ignoring questions from everyone else as he left the room. He was walked out of the building and to his car, getting in the silver Rolls Royce Ghost and leaving the parking lot. He sped home, pulling up to the gate and waiting for it to open up, speeding down the driveway as he pulled up to the house. He turned off the car and checked his watch. Perfect timing. He got out and walked up the front steps, pressing in a code to enter and opening the door, locking it behind him. He valued their privacy.

He walked up the stairs slowly, making it to the second floor and turning down the hall towards his office. He opened the door and stood in the doorway, taking in the sight in front of him. She was sitting in the large leather chair in front of the dark oak wood desk, feet propped up onto it. She was biting her lip and giving him and coy smile.

“Princess…” He gave her a low throaty growl.

She licked her lips. Fuck. As if she could get any sexier.

“Yes, Mister Silver?” She gave him a cute, innocent look, batting her eyelashes at him.

He shut the door behind him and locked it, walking over slowly to the desk and leaning onto it.

“Stand up.” He commanded.

She got up and stood next to the chair, watching as he came around the desk, stalking her like a lion. He stopped in front of her, his eyes raking over her mostly naked body. His cock twitching at the sight. She looked up at him and swallowed, chewing on her lip again. His eyes looked back at her, his hands going to her hips, his grip almost bruising as he turned her to face the table and bent her over it. She laid her hands flat on the polished surface, her breasts pressed against it and she shivered at the cool impact. She looked over her shoulder at him. She was pretty sure the was one of the photos she took.

He ran a hand over her back while the other unbuckled his belt and pulled it off in one swift movement. Folding it over and brushing it between her legs and against her sex. She gasped again as she felt the cool leather over her folds, wondering what his punishment would be.

He pulled the belt away and examined it, “Wet already, Princess?”

She licked her lips, “Only for you…”

“That’s my good Princess.” He set the belt down beside her and knelt down, pressing his finger against a small scanner on one of the drawers of his desk, seeing the LED flash green and hearing the drawer pop open. He pulled it open. Of course, he has a small cache of play items hidden should the need arise, and it had risen.

He pulled out a nearly tied bundle of red silk rope, leaving the drawer open he stood back up and untied the rope.

“Arms back, Princess.” He watched her fold her arms behind her. He started to wrap the rope around her arms, sliding it around her waist then bring a bit around her thighs to keep her legs apart.

He pulled on the ropes to make sure they were tight enough, once satisfied, he took a step back, admiring the position she was in. He watched her pant and squirm a bit against the bindings then settle as she got comfortable. He pulled his phone out and took a picture. This was definitely going in his personal stash. Hell, maybe he’d print it and make his own photo album.

He stepped back to her and grabbed the belt, “Ready Princess?”

She nodded, wiggling her ass at him as best she could.

He ran the supple leather belt over her ass, giving one side a good swat. He knew this wasn’t really a punishment. No. They both enjoyed this far too much. She moaned softly at the stinging feeling that started to erupt, feeling him switch to the other side. He soothed the red spot that blossomed on the right side, switching to the left to give her a slight reprieve. He switched side 10 more times. Her pants and moans and the sharp snap of flesh being punished filling the room. He dropped the belt on the table, seeing her cheeks flushed red and her pupils blow from desire. She was good and ready. He knelt back down, grabbing her hips and shifting her a bit, his tongue delving into her greedily.

“Mister Silver!”

He held her spread open for him, his tongue lapping at her soaked cunt. He pressed his tongue against her clit, circling his tongue over the bud. He pulled away when she tired pushing her hips against his face.

“Be patient, Princess…”

“I need you to fill me up so bad, Mister Silver…”

He stood up, smirking as his finger took place of his tongue, pumping slowly, “Begging already huh?”

He continued to ignore her pleas as he pumped his finger harder, soon adding another finger to the other and stretching her.

She moaned softly as his fingers brushed against her favorite spot. She started to see little spots in her vision as she felt his thumb circle over her clit. She felt her legs shake. He used his free hand to hold the bindings to keep her steady as he pumped his fingers into her.

“Come for me, Princess.” His fingers thrusting with every word.

She arched as his fingers pumped into that sweet spot and she felt pleasure over come her, “Yes! Mister Silver!”

He felt her flutter and squeeze around his fingers, he pumped his fingers slowly a few times then pulled them out. She looked back at him over her shoulder as he licked the slick off. She moaned softly at the sight. He quickly unbuttoned his slacks, pulling the fly down, reaching into his briefs and pulling his cock out, pumping himself slowly as he reached in between her legs again, slowly rubbing over her still wet slit.

She pressed down into his hand and moaned softly as he teased her again. He stepped closer to her, exchanging his hand for his cock and grabbing the ropes that held her arms.

“You ready for me Princess? Ready to be filled like only I can?” He said as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

“Yes Mister Silver! Please! Only your cock pleases my pussy…” She panted softly as she tried to wiggle her hips against him. He loved when she talked like that. He stood back up and guided his cock into her, slowly inching his way inside her.

She lifted her head and moaned louder, a smile forming on her lips as he indeed filled her exactly right. He stopped when was buried inside her as much as he could be. One hand still gripping the ropes, the other running a hand over her back. He drew his hips back and snapped them back against hers, seeing her ass bounce at the impact. She gasped out again as harsh thrust. He set a hard pace from the start and she was at his mercy. She continued to moan and whimper as his hips continued to connect harshly with hers. He bit his lip as he pumped into her. He was half tempted to put a mirror on the door to be able to watch her as he pounded into her. He knew they’d be doing this again and he quite enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing and mouth hung open from the way he fucked her. He’d take care of her afterwards, that’s how this could work so well. He knew when to be tender.

The sounds of their skin snapping together, and her moans soon engulfed the room. He yanked on the ropes and pulled her up a bit as he leaned his chest against her back and used his free arm to hold himself up on the table. She cried out at the new angle he took, feeling him thrust up into her and edging closer to her sweet spot.

“Stefan! Yes! Fuck me like that!”

“As you wish, Princess.” He pumped his hips faster against her, seeing her breasts bounce from over her shoulder as he moved fast. Definitely getting mirrors installed. He added it to a growing lists of renovations he had planned.

She continued to moan wantonly as he nudged his cock against her sweet spot. He let go of the ropes, his hand going to her throat, holding it carefully as he moved his other hand in between her legs and circled her clit. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he stimulated her both places. Her legs grew weak, but he had her pinned exactly right against the table to make sure she didn’t fall. He kissed her ear as his fingers circled over her fast, “I love how you feel on my cock. I love the way you bounce on it. Simply perfect.”

He was honest. Of all the encounters he had she was the best. She leaned her head on his as his fingers continued to circle, and his cock continued to nudge her at a rapid and sharp pace. She felt pleasure start to ebb harder through her until finally at the right moment she crashed.

She cried out loud, almost a scream as she tried to snap her legs shut but couldn’t due to the ropes, “Mister Silver! Yes! I’m coming!”

He had to close his as felt her squeeze around him as she came. He groaned softly as he continued to pump into her, his hand moving from her throat and his arm wrapping around her upper body as he held her against him, chasing after his own release now. He kissed her neck as he pumped into her, breathing harder as his thrusts got sloppy. Just a little bit more, Stefan. He thought to himself.

“Come inside me, fill me.” She moaned softly as she tried to roll her hips against him.

He slammed into her two more times, then his hips pressed against her as he came, spilling himself inside her and moaning, “Princess!”

He held her there for a few more minutes as he came down, feeling himself go soft inside her and pulling out. He watched as his cum dribbled out of her onto the floor. There will be plenty of other chances to take a picture. He’d make a mental note to clean the carpet later. She shivered slightly as he pulled out, feeling her legs ache from the strain of holding herself up. He quickly undid the ropes and caught her just before her legs gave out. He set her back on the desk. She let out a breath and relaxed a bit.

He tucked himself back in and zipping his pants back up. She rubbed her arms, soothing the burning feeling from the ropes. He reached a hand up and brushed her cheek with his thumb, smiling as she leaned into his touch.

“Let’s go take care of those now.”

She nodded as got up, he scooped her up in his arms as soon as she got herself steady. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder as he walked out of his office and took her to her room to sooth her arms and bruised ass.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment constrictive criticism always welcome


End file.
